


Do You Remember Me

by Thelien



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dagor Dagorath, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Middle Earth, Valinor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelien/pseuds/Thelien
Summary: Dagor Dagorath happens BUT Melkor doesn't die, and he makes a wierd deal with the Valar that he can keep middle earth  if he stays away from Valinor.The deal is simple, he will get a sacrafice eash hundred years!Mairon gets reborn without memories after... almost three hundred years after the wierd deal with Melkor and gets chosen.Even though it's probably a mistake...
Relationships: Gothmog (Lord of Balrogs) & Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor, Gothmog (Lord of Balrogs) & Thuringwethil, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters.  
> Whether you want it or not... Enjoy UwU

-9th May. 3092 the Fourth Age-

"Are the troops ready?”

“Yes…”

“But?”

“We still can´t find him-“

"With all respect my lord, we can´t wait for him!”

-o0o-

Everything had gone silent. All eyes on to people.

Melkor looked down his chest were the sword impaled ham. He didn’t smile or laugh even thought he had found it funny only ten minutes ago. HE COUND´T DIE! He was Melkor! The one who arise in might!

He hadn’t excepted death to be so… painless…

He looked up at the human who still loosely had his hands on the sword. His mouth and eyes was open with disbelieve and fear when they eyes meet.

“You can take it out now, thank you!” Melkor hissed.

-o0o-

Gothmog could hardly remember what had happened but Melkor wasn’t dead. No. He kneeled beside a destroyed MacDonald’s? (Langon had called it that) and was working his way through small pink and green children toys, with the Valar and some of the Elvers and Maiar standing behind him and just looking in disbelief.

The humans body -the one who had stabbed him was destroyed. Melkor had made sure of that when the human was in to mush shock that neither of them was dead which hadn’t hold op that long know that he was dead.

“I´m sure we can make a deal where everybody would be happy.” Manwe started in a light hopeful voice clearly happy that his brother still lived. “what are you suggesting?” came Melkors dry replay as he walked over to stand side by side with his generals.

“Well…” Manwe started as he looked around the destoction, “Middle earth clearly is… marred now…” he said with a hand gesture, “you can keep it and what is left if you stay away from the blessed land! Of course you can come and visit.” The last was said in an exciting whisper only few heard.

“How dare you insult my lord like this!” Langon hissed, “there is nothing left here! My lord could tear you so called “blessed lands” down to dust if he wanted. How dare you!”

“Well” Ulmo hurriedly said, “we could of course make something work like… I don’t know…? What ab-”

“Father has spoken.” Namo interrupted in a quite yet deep voice.

“Yeeesssss…?” Oromo asked, “yes what?” asked Namo in his one toned voice, “what did father say?” finished Oromo with a dramatic sight. “Melkor will get a sacrifice each hundred year.”

“But-“ Tulkas started, “No.” said Namo in the same dead voice he always had had in every situation ever.

“It´s a deal then!” Manwe declared with a big smile.

“I haven’t even said anything!” Melkor mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment if you see a writing flaw - and tell me what you think♡  
> Take care♡♡♡
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *


	2. It Can´t Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post all fridays (and try to make the chapters longer)♡♡♡
> 
> Next time Mairon will come...  
> ...and maybe there is some blood to I will warn if there is!  
> I hope you enjoy the story and have a nice day/night｡◕‿‿◕｡  
> Take care♡♡♡

-1th Jan. 100 the Fifth Age-

“PAPERWORK!” He roared, “they except me to do paperwork!” He hissed the last part.

“You need to calm down!” Langon hissed back at Melkor.

“You know what?” Melkor asked suddenly calm again, “this was yours idea, why don’t you do it?”

“I can´t! I already did what I could myself!” Langon explemed, “they will send the person Eru has sent and then you will go to Valinor to do paperwork!” again Langon hissed the last part.

Thuringwethil quietly giggled at the yealling that could be heard in the other room.

“What are you doing?” Gothmogs deep voice asked, “Langon sound like Mairon right know,” she answerd then more quite, “do you think he´s okay? You know… Mairon? I miss him.”

“I hope so. I miss him too. But not as much as Melkor… he needs him right know!”

“Do you know who will come?” She asked a bit hopeful it was an elf, they tasted better than humans and orks!

“hm…” Gothmog nodded, “who?” she asked excited, “a Fean-“ they got interrupted by a loud crash and soon after Langon stormed out of the room cursing.

-1th Jan. 300 the Fifth Age-

“BUT IT CAN´T BE!” Cries Aules rusty voice, “it mustn’t!”

“Hear!” Tulkas Yells with his clear voice.

“We can´t do it!” Hisses Varda, “what shall we do if they find each other again!”

“My dear wife,” Manwes clear voice starts, “Mairon has no memory, he can´t remember my brother!”

“I will not-“ Orome starts but AGAIN is interrupted by Namo, “Olorin is Mairons brother and he will protect him from Melkors evil. Father must have thought of this.”

“Namo,“ Yavanna starts, “I have come to care about Mairon too,” her earthy voice was thick with concern for the newly reembodied maia, “are you sure this is what father has chosen?”

“Yes.” Came Namos cold as always answer.

You may not know this but Namo knew a lot. It was his curse. (Maybe because he talked so mush to there father?) knowledge is a burden because you know what is true and what is false, this knowledge was the reason why he was so cold! Well it is properly also just his personality but anyway. He also therefor knew that Melkor cared deeply for Mairon even though he didn’t like the idea of Melkor acutely having something good inside him. Why could he just not be EVIL! Everything would be easier then! Yet… father probably had a reason for doing this!


	3. Goodbye To Blood And Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of blood Owo

-8th Jan. 300 the Fifth Age-

“You will… go tomorrow…” Yavanna informed Mairon in a slitly shaking voice. Mairon just nodded slightly.

“You should go pack.” Whispered Aule, and Mairon just nodded again.

When Mairon had left Aule turned to Yavanna with a hopeless look in his eyes, “we finally gets him back, and then th-then, he steals him again!”

“I know,” Yavanna her husband an awkward pet on the back.

-o0o- BLOOD WARNING -o0o-

Maglor woke up as he was pulled ruthless down his bed by his hair.

“Those bastards!” he could hear Morgoth cursing over him as he dragged him down the way to the cellar.

When they reached the cellar Morgoth threw him hard down on the floor and quickly stepped down hard on his back so he could move away from the horrors that was about to happened.

When the fast lash hit him he moaned but soon there was blood and he screamed with each blow.

Then all went black.

A foot cruelly kicked his stomach hard and Maglor woke up to only agony in his body as he curled in on himself to better protect himself.

The next time he woke Morgoth had left but that didn’t change his back was a bloody open wound at the moment.  
He slowly tried to stand up but found that he couldn’t.

Right now he could only lay down on the floor and feel bad for Maedhros. He had been right. Morgoth took pleasure in others pain but only when he was frustrated, otherwise he didn’t care if people was in pain or hurt, unless it was one of his own.

Olorin had been the first sacrifice, but he had given himself on the day Namo had talked about Erus whish. Maglor had been the first and later to Maglors dismiss had Ereinion come. Thankfully the fallen Vala kept away from him and only let his anger and frustration out on Maglor, if he didn’t just leave the place for days, sometimes even weeks.

He slowly stood up after some time and grunted when he pulled at the lashes.

He needed to find a new shirt. This one was ruined.

“WHAT HAPPENED!” Ereinion cried in shock as his eyes found Maglor, “are you okay!?”

“Stupid qustien!” Maglor hissed, “help me to my room.”

“Are you feeling better?” Olorin asked as he moved away from his back. He had healed his back with a song.

“Mush!” Maglor breathed in relief, “thank you,” he added.

“Why did he do that!?” Ereinion asked horrified as he walked into the room with some fried eggs and orange juice, “I mean, I have never seen him do that. When I came here first I would have excepted it but… he´s just not what I excepted and now I… he-“ “I know.” Maglor whispered, “he doesn’t like all the paperwork, and the part were he´s suppose to stay in Valinor for some time, to get it all into place. He doesn’t like that, and then he turns into Morgoth!” The last was utterd with bitterness in his voice.

“I see.” Ereinion said as he putted down the food beside Maglor.

-o0o- BLOOD WARNING IS OVER -o0o-

“GOTHMOG!!!!” Melkor knocked even harder on the door.

“WHAT!” Gothmog hissed from behind him. Melkor turned around and smiled wickedly, “you have finely mastered the art of a sneak attack!” He declared and clapped loudly in front of his friend, “shut up Mel!”

“I´m pretty sure I asked you to meet me in the garage for about half an hour ago!”

“You did.” Melkor agreed.

A few hours later in Gothmogs car.

“I still gets creeps of this bridge,” Melkor started, “I mean how do they make sure it doesn’t break!”

“Keep you off it as long as possible I guess,” answered a still pissed Gothmog. They where always late and his ears already hurt at the thought of listing to Eonwes bragging about them being late again when Melkor was out of sight.

Another few hours later in Valinor.

Gothmog had parked in the big parking lot and was now cursed to be in a little elevator with Melkor that had taken his headphones on and scrolled through Tumblr on his phone completely ignoring the world. An Eonwe that looked like it toke great self control to not just begin cursing him in front of Melkor, and an awful elevator music.

Finally after agonizing minutes opened the door.

Melkor strode down a corridor and Eonwe showed him down another corridor and began bragging about what an awful person he was.

“Are you okay Mairon?” Aule asked as he pulled away from the bone braking hug even though he knew the answer, “as okay as I can get I suppose?” Mairon gave Aule a happy smile to lift the spirit a bit more.

Yavanna walked quickly over and hugged him in a crushing hug, “I´m going to miss you more then anything!”

“It´s okay!” Mairon answered and patted her back awkwardly.

When she finely let go off him he could see a big man standing in the door entrance with Eonwe. His good friend… he never would see again. The man was quite tall and bulky built, he had a light brown skin as if he had been out in the sun lately, semi long straight black hair with red tips, sharp futures, small sad entirely black eyes, thin lips, high thick bones. Basically he looked like an elf if not for the goat like ears, black eyes and curly horns on his head that some of his hair had found its way around.

Otherwise he looked normal with dark blue jeans a white t-shirt with some holes and a pair of sunglasses could be seen in a pocket of a black leather jacket that was dropped over his shoulder.

Mairon quickly hugged the last people goodbye and then took hold of his backpack with some clothes, his headphones, some food and water and a toothbrush. Then he walked over to the guy with an uneasy smile.

At least this was not Morgoth!

The man just turned around and began walking with Mairon and Eonwe after him.  
When they had found a black jeep he turned around and hugged Eonwe like it was the last day of his life. Maybe It was. He did not know yet. “I´m going to miss you” he whispered in his friends ear before sitting himself in the car. 

“So am I! Farwell my friend!”

“My name is Mairon-“ Mairon started he didn’t like the silence, “I know.” Answered the man.

“… And what are you name?” Mairon asked nerves.

“Gothmog.” Wonderful! He sat beside a balrog!

A few hours later.

“We are about to cross the bridge, but I’m hungry,” started the balrog, “do you like MacDonald’s?”

“I… y-yes!” Mairon stuttered at the unexpected question.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment if you see a writing flaw - and tell me what you think♡  
> Take care♡♡♡
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *


End file.
